Ronin's Reflection
by kittehkitty2
Summary: A short character study on General Ronin, set during the movie before MK returns to her own world. "Ronin shook his head sadly. He too would miss the girl, perhaps not as much as Nod would, but he would still feel her absence. Every time he looked at her, she reminded him of the bond that she and his beloved had so instantly shared."


"I don't understand," Nod said, his hazel eyes clouded by a hurt countenance.

"I thought she said she was going to stay ..."

Ronin shook his head, feeling compassion for the boy. He knew that the young Nod had a special feeling for the stomper, rather the human girl, from the very beginning. All of Moonhaven had been buzzing (literally) with rumors of the young couple as their romance began to visibly blossom. Ronin himself knew it was bound to happen, yet sadly, he knew that MK would yearn to return to her family after the pod had bloomed and her quest was completed. But having to explain ones need and desire for family to someone who had never known any of his own kin was a harder task than most would give credit for.

"Nod," he implored, trying to keep his voice from becoming too stern as it tended to be. He tried to speak to him less as his Commanding Officer and more like the parental replacement Nod' s father had wanted him to be. Marion's last request played over in his mind like it did every time he looked at Nod. "Take care of him, Ronin," he had said, his eyes becoming vacant as death overcame him while the battle raged overhead. "I know you will raise him well..."

Yet, had he? Rather, the boy had seemingly raised himself. He had never been extremely disrespectful or blatantly defiant, yet he seemed to live his life in a way that made him seem rather lost in his own familiar world. He had always been free-spirited, even as a child. But more than ever, it seemed that in his spirited ways he was trying to find his own identity, which was something Ronin could not help him with, as much as he would want to.

"She is a stomper; not one of us. You cannot expect her to stay in a world not her own..."

Nod did not respond other than a subtle bobbing of the head in understanding. His face was turned away from the General so that a tiny, gentle tear could track down his face undetected. When he did turn back to face the only father figure he had ever known, the wetness of emotion was gone from his face. His countenance registered that of a hurt indifference. Biting his lip, he answered his Commanding Officer, saying, "You're right, Ronin. Who am I kidding?"

Before Ronin could respond, Nod mounted his sparrow and gave out a rather choked encouragement to his steed before flying off toward the distant trees that sheltered the forest floor.

Ronin shook his head sadly. He too would miss the girl, perhaps not as much as Nod would, but he would still feel her absence. Every time he looked at her, she reminded him of the bond that she and his beloved had so instantly shared.

Watching Nod's rapidly disappearing form, he cursed his seemingly lacking sense of emotional understanding. It seemed he knew only the tactical strategies and the esteemed position that he and his soldiers were connected to. Even his Queen had seen that so clearly from the beginning. If he could only be a better man, perhaps a better father as well, he could have told Nod that he too understood what it was like to lose someone you love dearly.

"My dearest Tara," he whispered, his eyes becoming vacant as the memories passed before him. "Give me guidance to help him. You understood these things better than I..."

* * *

THE END

*EDIT* Because I have noticed that several readers had followed this story (I appreciate their support very much), I wanted to make it clear that this was simply a short character study (which I specified in the summary) that it considered simply a one-shot which I do not have plans to elaborate on. My apologies to those who thought this would be longer...

And a special thanks to all the reviewers as well! I never thought this would be enjoyed as much as it has, so thank you very much for the wonderful feedback!


End file.
